Signum Guide
'Spells' 'Shiden Issen' *Signum covers her blade with flames dealing bonus damage for the next strike. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' Adds 160% bonys damage **'Level 2:' Adds 230% bonys damage **'Level 3:' Adds 300% bonys damage **'Level 4:' Adds 370% bonys damage **'Level 5:' Adds 440% bonys damage *'Mana: 170 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration:' 5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *'Upgrades: Cartridge 1, Schlange Form '''Shidden Issen Explosion *Signum unleashes a torrent of fiery energy around herself dealing 400 damage and stunning for 0.2 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana: 300 *'Targets: '''Area Of Effect *'Area Of Effect: '650 *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration:' 5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''26 seconds *'Upgrades: Cartridge 1 '''Panzer Geist *Laevatein creates an impenetrable shield which blocks every possible attack. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Duration:' **'Level 1:' 1.5 seconds. **'Level 2:' 1.8 seconds. **'Level 3:' 2.1 seconds. **'Level 4:' 2.4 seconds. **'Level 5:' 2.7 seconds. *'Mana: 400 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''35 seconds 'Hiryu Issen' *Signum changes Laevatein into Schlange Form and spins it around like a whip. Because of the weapon's length energy stored and released in the device can reach even distant opponents. *'Hotkey: R *'''Effect: **'Level 1:' Deals 40 damage on each hit and increases attack speed by 20% attack speed. **'Level 2:' Deals 60 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 30% attack speed. **'Level 3:' Deals 80 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 40% attack speed. **'Level 4:' Deals 100 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 50% attack speed. **'Level 5:' Deals 120 damage each hit and increases attack speed by 60% attack speed. *'Mana: '''550 *'Cast Range:' 1700 area of effect *'Range: 2000 *'Targets: '''Line *'Cast Time: 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''38 seconds *'Upgrades: Cartridge 2 '''Karyu Issen *Signum changes Laevatein into Schlange Form and spins it around like a whip. Because of the weapon's length energy stored and released in the device can reach even distant opponents. *'Hotkey: '''R *'Damage: 1550 *'Mana: '''550 *'Cast Range: 1700 area of effect *'Range: '''2000 *'Targets: Line *'''Cast Time: 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''38 seconds *'Upgrades: Cartridge 2 '''Karyu Issen Slash *Signum changes Laevatein into a large flaming sword which she uses to cut all enemies in a massive arc in front of her. *'Hotkey: '''R *'Damage: 1550 *'Mana: '''550 *'Cast Range: 1700 area of effect *'Range: '''2000 *'Targets: Line *'''Cast Time: 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''38 seconds *'Requires: Cartridge 2, Entered -2 command '''Bogen Form - Sturmfalken *Signum transforms Laeventeir into Schlange Form and joins it with Laeventeir's sheath to form a bow type ranged weapon. Shots from this weapon are extremely powerful but slow. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Damage:' **'Level 1:' 700 **'Level 2:' 950 **'Level 3:' 1200 **'Level 4:' 1450 **'Level 5:' 1700 *'Stun:' 2 seconds *'Mana: 800 *'Targets: '''Area *'Cast Range: 3000 *'Area Of Effect: '''700 *'Cast Time:' 2 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 3 Cartridges '''Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''42 seconds *'Effect: Shwert Form - Shiden Issen deals an additional * 5 damage and pushes the enemy back on the next strike. '''Cartridge 2 *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''68 seconds *'Effect:' **' Adds 300 damage and range to Hiryuu Issen. **Adds 550 damage and 300 range to Karyu Issen. ***Typing -2 will cause Signum to cast Karyu Slash on the next cast of Hwaryu Issen. '''Cartridge 3 *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''72 seconds *'Effect:' Bogen Form - Sturmfalken breaks through AMS, but the stun effect is removed. 'Field Barrier' *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'Mana: '''250 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'Mana: '''150 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Sight? *Signum has great insight in using her longsword. (does nothing?) '''Schlange Form *Signum whips her sword around her, dealing 400 + * Agility around her and throwing nearby enemies back. All units in 500 aoe also recieve a bleeding effect that deals 30 damage per second for 2 seconds and slows them by 40% for 6 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Mana: 400 *'Targets: '''Area Of Effect *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 110 seconds *'Requires: 'Schlange Form 'Fire Dragon Flash' *Signum generates 10 fireballs above her head which she then fires at the target area after 1 second. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Damage: * 5 + 350 *'Mana: '''300 *'Range: '900 *'Targets: 'Area *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: 50 seconds *'Requires: 'Battle Systems Conversion 'Daunt' *Units in a 300 range of Signum will have their attack speed and move speed lowered by 40% *'Requires: 'Daunt 'Overwhelming' *Signum's attacks break the enemy's defense with overwhelming strength. Signum has a 12% chance on every attack to deal 2.5 times damage. *'Requires: 'Overwhelming 'Bogen Form - Sturmfalken II' *When cast, fire swirls around Signum as she forms a solid, metal arrow, which she then infuses with mana until the whole arrow glows with her signature purple magic color. The arrow is fast and far reaching, and detonates into a wide-area explosion upon impact dealing 800 + * 10 damage. *'Hotkey:' C *'Mana Cost:' *'Cast Range:' 10000 *'Projectile Speed:' Unknown~5000 *'Area of Effect:' Unknown~1500 *'Cast Time:' 8 seconds *'Cooldown:' 180 seconds 'Upgrades' 'Acquire Daunt' *Units in a 300 range of Signum will have their attack speed and move speed lowered by 40%. *'Cost: '''16 'Acquire Overwhelming' *Signum's attacks break the enemy's defense with overwhelming strength. Signum has a 12% chance on every attack to deal 2.5 times damage. *'Cost: 14 '''Acquire Schlange Form *Allows Signum to use Schlange Form *'Cost: '''15 'Steal Linker Core' *After Signum kills an enemy hero, she regains up to 50% of the hero's health and mana. *'Cost: 16 '''Acquire Karyu Issen *'Upgrades 'Hiryu Issen to Karyu Issen and allows Signum to use Karyu Slash. *'Cost: '''16 'Schwert Form Improvement' *Increases Signum's damage by 40 *Allows Signum to change the effect of Shiden Issen **Command -a: ***Shiden Issen Issen deals [ 5 * Agility] bonus damage. **Command -b: ***Shiden Issen deals 200 + * Agility bonus damage in a small aoe around the target and slows movement by 50% for 2.5 seconds. **Command -c: ***Shiden Issen deals 100 + Issen Level * 60 damage and knocks the enemy 1500 away from Signum.. *'Cost: 14 '''Battle Systems Conversion *Signum's movement speed is increased by 10%. *Shiden Issen is replaced with Shiden Issen Explosion. *Her first cartridge now deals an additional * 3 damage when casting Shidden Issen Explosion. *She can cast the spell Fire Dragon Flash. *'Cost:' 14